


One Chance With Hank

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hank williams - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: OFC meets 'Hank Williams' at a bar one night. Basically smutty trash. So. You have been warned.





	One Chance With Hank

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a part of the Tumble Bitch Birthday Club - A little smutty smutt smutt for one of my dearest friends.

>"Your cheating heart....will make you weep..." I sang, staring around the dark, smoky bar. People playing pool, sitting at the bar, trying to find someone to help keep their bed warm. No one was even listening to me. I didn't even finish singing the song, just strummed it out on my guitar.

Finishing the song, I turned to take a sip of my beer. _This is not how I pictured it would be when I moved out here._ I thought as I laughed silently to myself. _What did you think it would be like? Record deals and adoring fans?_

I began strumming a new song, some country top 40 that I thought might liven things up a bit, when some drunk who clearly had not heard the last song called out, "How about some Hank?"

There was a chorus of drunken agreement. I slapped on a fake smile on and changed the chords. 

"I tried so hard, my dear to show, that you're my every dream. Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme. A memory from your lonesome past, keeps us so far apart...." 

As I sang, the door to the bar opened and a man walked in. He stood just inside to door and looked around, taking in the scene. Then his eyes snapped to the small stage where I sat on a stool, singing. 

"Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold, cold heart?" His eyes searched out mine and he smiled, his white teeth shinning in the dark gloom. I had to play the music another round before I could catch my breath to continue singing. 

I watched him make his way across the bar to a booth in the back. He was tall, and lean. His dark hair was slicked back from his forehead. His clothes seemed oddly out of place. Somewhat old fashioned. Slightly high-waisted pants, belted at his slim waist. His shirt buttoned up, and fit well, but wasn't tight. He had a tie on. 

He sat in a booth with his back to the wall. He was watching me as I sang, making my arms break out in goose flesh, even though it was sweltering. The waitress sauntered over, a little extra swing in her hips. She had noticed him as well. He gave off a kind of energy, if you watched him. There was something... raw about him. 

He pulled his eyes away from me and smiled at the waitress, his eyes roving over her and her low cut top. She leaned seductively against the table, and took his order. When she walked away, she kept looking over her shoulder at him to see if he was watching her go. But he had returned his attention to me. 

He stared at me for the rest of the song, not even taking his eyes off me when the waitress brought his beer. He sat and watched me finish my set, slowly drinking his beer. He smiled at me every time our eyes met, and I could feel my insides light on fire. 

_Good lord, he looks like he would be fun to ride_, I thought. HIs smile got even wider, as if he had heard my thoughts

Feeling his eyes on me, I self consciously jumped off my stool and began packing up my guitar in its case. 

After I closed the case and stood up, I looked over to the corner booth to find it was empty. Slightly disappointed that he had left, I made my way out the back of the bar to my truck. 

Throwing my guitar case in the back, I turned and bumped into someone standing right behind me. It was him. 

"Holy shit. Fuck. What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, feeling nervous. He smiled at me, and I could feel the nerves fly out the window. 

"I'm sorry, darling. I just wanted to meet you and tell you how much I enjoyed hearing you sing my songs." He drawled. "You really did them justice."

"Y-your songs?" I asked, really confused. 

"Yeah. My songs. You've got the voice of an angel." He said, his brown eyes melting me. 

"I don't understand. Are you a song writer? Which song was yours?" I tried to focus, feeling like I was drowning in his eyes. 

"Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold, cold heart..." He whispered, moving a little closer to me. 

"Liar. You didn't write that song. If you're going to try to lie to a girl, don't lie to a southern girl about Hank." I scoffed, smiling at him all the same.

"Darlin', would you believe me if I told you that I am Hank? And if you did believe me, would you let me show you how much I loved your renditions of my songs?" He asked, a cheeky smile coming across his face. I laughed. 

"Oh sure. Good Ole Hank, back from the dead, trying to seduce me in the back parking lot of some dive bar, while I do shitty covers of his songs. Totally believable. Where's your space ship? Cause you must be an alien or something." I said, feeling like this was getting more insane by the minute. 

"Ok, so I'm not Hank. Maybe I'm an actor, and I'm playing Hank in a movie that it filming nearby. Maybe I needed a break. Maybe I left the set without changing my clothes, which I why I look like I belong in the 50's. Maybe you are the most beautiful woman I've seen in a long time and I'd love to kiss you, because your voice spoke to me. The way you sang those words. Is it crazy that I want to taste the lips that sang them? It was heartbreaking, and it was amazing. I've been trying for months to get that kind of pain behind the words and I don't think I've mastered it yet. I want to do him justice. I want people to believe the heart behind the music. I'm sorry darling, I'm babbling and I think I may have frightened you." He finished his speech with a British accent. 

I stared at him, contemplating whether or not he was insane. On the one hand, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was sexy as hell, and that Hank-like swagger had me pressing my legs together. On the other, he had totally just switched accents and lied about who he was. 

"Ill be going, then. Thank you for the inspiration, love. You really should try to get out there, sing in somewhere more on the beaten path. You'll get noticed, I have no doubt." He smiled and turned to go. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Williams." I said, giving him a little smile when he looked over his shoulder. He returned it and went on his way. I went back into the bar to grab the rest of my stuff. 

As I was driving down the deserted road, I came upon Not Hank, walking. Biting my lip, I quickly debated and pulled over. He jogged up to the passenger window, leaning down to look in. He smiled when he saw it was me. 

"Get in, Hank." I said, leaning over to unlock the door. He folded his tall frame into the truck, looking over at me. 

"I feel that we got off on the wrong foot. My name is T-" He started, but my hand flew out of its own accord, covering his lips. 

"Ah ah ah. As long as you're in my truck, you are Hank Williams. I don't care what your real name is, and I don't want to hear that adorable British accent. I want Hank. Are we clear?" I said, sounding much braver than I felt. 

He stared at me, shock clear on his face, his brows raised. Then his face smoothed out and he gave me that sly Hank smile and drawled, "Yes, Ma'am. Anything you want, darlin'."

"That's more like it." I said, unhooking my seatbelt. He watched me closely as I climbed across the console, my legs resting on either side of his, straddling him. 

"I don't do this. I know that's cliché and what every girl that does do this says, but really, I don't. I don't know why I'm even bothering to tell you this, but I feel like you should know, and I would never, but you're Hank.... When will I ever get this chance again?" I finished, speaking to his chin, because I couldn't look him in the eye. 

His long fingers gripped my chin lightly, pulling up so I had to look him in the eye. He smiled gently, leaning forward and brushed his lips across mine. 

"Sweet, like sugar. You are beautiful, darlin'." He whispered. His hands brushed up my thighs, wrapping around my hips and pulling me to him. I could feel him, and he was hard and ready. I whimpered as he brought his head down, kissing along the edge of my tank top, nudging it down so he could access my bra, pushing that down as well, so that my breasts were pushed up above the cup. 

Kissing and nipping at my collar bone, his hand skimmed over my breast, my nipple going hard at his touch. He pulled my face to his, devouring my mouth, his tongue dancing with mine.

I brought my hands down between us, working at the leather belt. I managed to get it loose and unbuttoned his trousers. I lifted myself off his lap so that he could help me remove my shorts. He pulled them down as I hovered above him, my breast basically in his face, chuckling lightly, he leaned forward, pulling once into his mouth. 

His tongue swirled around my nipple, and I cried out as his teeth scrapped against it. He kissed it, moving up my chest to my neck, as he pulled me back down into his lap, my shorts and panties now tossed over onto the drivers seat. 

I groaned, feeling his hard length underneath me. I began sliding back and forth, rubbing myself against him, the friction working me into a frenzy. 

"Oh god, Hank. I saw you in that bar and I wondered what it would be like to ride you. I had no idea." I breathed into his ear. He growled and lifted me up, positioning himself at my entrance. 

Slowly, torturously, he pulled me down onto him. The exquisite feeling of him stretching me inch by inch had me grasping at his shirt. I sighed with pleasure when our bodies met. Looking into his eyes, I could see a fire burning, and wanted to make him explode. I began rocking back and forth, slowly at first. 

He kissed me softly, his tongue running across my bottom lip, gently nipping it. His hands at my hips tightened and began moving me faster. As he pulled me closer to him, he would buck up, going even deeper than before. I gripped his shoulders, feeling myself begin to become tense. 

"Hank, oh my god, Hank!" I cried as I felt myself burst and flutter around him. He pulled me down to him, and I could feel him twitch inside me. I collapsed into his arms, my insides still throbbing around him. 

We stayed that way for several minutes, his hands skimming up and down my back, mesmerizingly. I sighed in contentment. I pulled back to look at him, and he gave me a sheepish grin. 

"Well, Hank. That was pretty fucking amazing, if I do say so myself." I laughed lightly. 

"Darlin', that was more than fucking amazing. That was beautiful. You're beautiful." He said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. 

"Can I give you a ride?" I asked him, slipping off his lap and over to my seat, managing to pull my shorts back on. 

"That's mighty kind of you darlin', but its probably best if I walk back." He said. 

"Yeah, I shouldn't see the space ship, huh?" I asked, smiling at him. 

"Ehehehehehe!" He giggled, and I melted for him all over again, even though I knew that part wasn't Hank. 

* * *

About a year later, I was at the movies with some girlfriends. Standing in line, I was looking at the posters advertising upcoming releases. I gasped, staring at my Hank, who evidently was really called Tom.   



End file.
